OMg! Kai?
by Mad-Nutterz
Summary: Mad, love, sugar,weddings, babies, hanky panky...um..ME!Yay..a weird but delightful read
1. Default Chapter

`Omg..Kai?' screamed a girl called Sasha.  
  
Sasha, the love of Kai's life walked up to him. She kissed him on the cheek and blushed. Kai  
  
smiled. Tyson fainted. Kai had a girlfriend................?????????????????????  
  
It wasn't funny. The progress wasn't funny.   
  
So that's what had happened when Kai and this mystery girl when they went to Kai's room in the  
  
Russian hotel, and came back all hot and sweaty(use your minds u pervs.)  
  
Kai looked very happy. Sasha looked sad and spoke,  
  
"Kai, I'm pregnant and its yours. Its due tomorrow, its a girl."  
  
"OH, Sasha! Can it be called Mariah?" Kai replied.  
  
"Yes, its a lovely name, and I love you."   
  
"Oh Mariah!" (Kai pats the belly.)  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Kai, you are letting this slut come into your life??"Tyson screamed.  
  
Rei sashayed up with his Ms Alex Kon.  
  
"We are going out, oh Kai!!" Alex said.  
  
Rei *smooch*.  
  
Rei spoke, "I know its due tomorrow, and its a girl so whats its name?"  
  
Kai,"Mariah, beautiful!"  
  
Sasha,"Yes! I know, Alex I bless you and Rei."  
  
Tyson runs off.  
  
Kai kissed Sasha and whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Sasha kissed him back and whispered, "Yes!"  
  
Kai and Sasha stalked off arms around each other.  
  
Rei went up to Alex, and whispered in her ear, "Want to go to our hotel room?"  
  
Alex kissed him and walked off.  
  
Tyson came backl and Max jumped on him.  
  
Tyson shouted,`Max, what the hell?????????'  
  
Max,`Tyson everyone hates me.'  
  
`That's no reason to jump on top of me!'  
  
`Oh yes it is, I love you.'  
  
`OK!! SCARY! Want to go back to the hotel and have a rest.  
  
`OK! Anything with you!' 


	2. Omg Kai? 2

"Hi Kai, its me Sasha!"  
  
"Hi, what's the problem? I'm sorry I couldn't make it!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"  
  
"Well that's the problem?"  
  
"Well, you'll need to be getting some baby food, nappies and um, a pink baby-grow bag."  
  
"Oh, I'm a daddy!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
Now we go back to the hotel where Alex, Rei and Tyson and Max are. We are in Tyson's room.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Yes, Tyson?"  
  
"Max..I like you and all but.."  
  
"What? I like you forever, you do know that!"  
  
"Ma--."  
  
Max opens the door to a cupboard and two mysterious beybladers step out. Now we visit Alex and Rei.  
  
"Alex, you know what I was talking about earlier? Do you want to or not?"  
  
"But I'm only 17, so are you. We are champions, I thought you were happy." Alex cries.  
  
"Oh Alex, I only want to be with you."  
  
"Rei, do you really know how you much you mean to me? I wish you knew, but I would know."  
  
" Me too, but Alex, lie down."  
  
"Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"(Again use your minds.  
  
We go back to Tyson and Max.  
  
Max is asleep and so is Tyson curled up..........but with whom? The mysterious people or each other? 


	3. The wedding

"Hunni, I got some breakfast. So you wanna a pancake?" Alex spoke.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ray, how do you feel? Cos I will marry you if you want."  
  
"Ok, let me find my cell-phone."  
  
Tyson woke up to see Chloe and Emily Tate fully dressed and making the table and cooking breakfast. He woke up Max who suddenly jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. Tyson was already dressed. He called out to Chloe.  
  
"Babe, thank you. It will taste delicious."  
  
"Thanks, its bacon, egg, sausage and hash-brown."  
  
"My favourite."  
  
Max spoke to Emily, "What am I getting?"  
  
"Pancakes and croissants."  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????????????"  
  
"You need to watch your figure as you're coming to the gym with me later."  
  
"Ok..................but then we are hitting da town!"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Chloe, do you want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"Sure after I've cleaned up."  
  
"Ok, I'll help."  
  
So Tyson and Chloe cleaned up and Max and Emily went to work out.  
  
"Hello, is this wedding services? Yes well I'd like to book a church, a suit, a dress and bridesmaids and page boys suits and dresses, catering and um a huge cake."  
  
"Your name, date and time?"  
  
"29th February 2004, 12 pm at the Red Yang church, my name? Ray Kon."  
  
"Ok, thank you. We'll get that sorted."  
  
"Al, we are doing it! WE ARE GOING TO MARRIED!"  
  
"Ray, IMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNAAAAA CRY!"  
  
"I know lets get the bride maids, page boys and the best man."  
  
"UI know Max as best man, Sasha, Emily and Chloe as the maids, Tyson and Kai as page boys! But Kai is going to have to have to take of his triangles!"  
  
"I know let me call him!"  
  
"Hello, Kai."  
  
"Hi Ray, I'm a daddy!"  
  
"I know, listen your page boy at my wedding so you'll have to take your triangles off, Sasha is a bride maids."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
*Kai faints and his baby and Sasha cries."  
  
"Kai....Kai.......are you ok?  
  
Will Kai take off the paint, will the wedding go ahead? Will Max get the perfect figure will Chloe go of with Luke instead of Tyson when the hit the town? Find out in chapter4! 


	4. wedding the day

"Oh!!" Alex cried.  
  
It was her wedding day and she was just about to walk up the red carpet to marry Ray, her one and only love, she was scared, yet happy. Ray had bought her acid green and black wrap around. She looked radiant. Well, according to Chloe, her best mate along with Emily, who were preparing her hair, with chopsticks and finishing her scary look. Sarah her other best friend was saving cats.  
  
Chloe- There, I knew, you'd look pretty.  
  
Emily- They are waiting go girl, you look beautiful.  
  
Alex- Really? Ok, I'll go!!  
  
Alex goes out and starts walking down the aisle.  
  
Alex What?? Max is the vicar?????  
  
Ray- Yeah, I know, he was cheaper.  
  
Alex- Ok.  
  
Max- Now we are here in this holy McDonalds, Ray has already said his vows..as is custom in this Chinese wedding , does anyone have any objections?  
  
Suddenly Sasha and baby Mariah drop their flowers as the McDonalds doors swung open for KAI to be standing there.  
  
Kai- No!!! Alex I love you too much, please don't marry that scumbag!!   
  
Ray- I'm now scumbag!! You are for sleeping with that slut, and dumping her.  
  
Alex- No, I love Ray!!   
  
Ray-I love you, I care for you, I'll protect you. I'll give you whatever you need, everyday for the rest of our lives together, even if you marry Kai! To me, you are the best person in the universe! I love you the most any could, forever!  
  
Kai- I will die for you, I will improve on anything, Ray will ever do, please, I'll pay you £1,000,000 and Max ten times that!  
  
Max-Yes, Kai and Alex can marry. Ray hit the road!   
  
Alex-No, Ray, Kai. You are two very good friends, but I love Ray and always will. He offers me more in sentimental and emotional terms. I'm sorry Kai, but I'm marrying Ray.  
  
Kai- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai throws a baby strop  
  
Alex says her vows and she and Ray are married.  
  
Kay and Max go back to the room with Sasha, Mariah, Chloe, Emily and Sarah. The mystery goes on. 


	5. the wedding party

Sarah has gone off to ave more cats and Emily J, not Emily Tate has gone off to collect more sugar.   
  
Back in the large hotel suite, which everyone is now staying in. The party has just begun.....although Max is on a disturbingly high sugar level which Tyson might be to blame for, seeing as he is on that level too.  
  
"MAX!!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!" Emily shouted, as Max started walking on the walls.   
  
"Tyson, IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME!!!"Chloe started jucking grapes at Tyson, as he was bouncing on the bed.  
  
Tyson started catching the grapes.  
  
Alex and Ray were dancing, and Kay was drowning his sorrows with.......actually do you need to know??  
  
Mariah was sleeping in a cage, and Sasha was marching furiously towards Kai.  
  
"Kai, What did you think you were doing??"Sasha demanded furiously at her boyfriend.  
  
"I dont hunni, BUT I love you."Kai mumbled, Sasha had started turning red.  
  
"HUNNI? YOU WANT TO MARRY HER!!"Sasha yelled.  
  
"No, I was drunk, i Love you."Kai muttered.  
  
"I love you too."Sasha mubled back.  
  
"Ok everyone, IM GOING TO THROW MY BOUQEUT!!" Alex cried.  
  
Rai went round with Max tellig everyone else apart from Sasha to stand back.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!Alex, dont throw it yet, you need more people!!"Sasha cried.  
  
"Oh well!!"Alex smiled and threw.  
  
"CATCH SASHA CATCH!!"Alex shouted.  
  
Sasha caught it, and inside the ivy and black roses with three white roses in. Inside that was a card. It said on the outside in Kais' handwriting, Will you....and on the inside wrapped in cotton wool, was a beautiful Amythest ring, with white gold around it. And the car said..Marry me??  
  
Alex, Max,Chloe,Tyson and Rai and ofcourse Kai watched in ernest!!! Sasha looked up, and said, in a voice as clear as crystal, YES!!  
  
Then everyone started partying and it wasnt just one happy ending, it was four!!  
  
But will Max and Tyson think about everyone marrying will they follow suit, or will have to be up to Chloe and Emily? Find out in Chapter 6!! 


End file.
